Particular embodiments generally relate to managing applications that operate on a multi-modal device.
Multi-modal devices, such as mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., have relatively powerful computing capability for operating a variety of launchable objects, such as applications, bookmarks, etc. Further, multi-modal devices also have relatively large memories that can store a relatively large number of launchable objects. With the current number of launchable objects that a multi-modal device can store and operate, managing the launchable objects has become a burden for users.
Managing launchable objects on a multi-modal device may include loading the launchable objects onto the multi-modal device, loading updates for the launchable objects, creating favorites lists for the launchable objects, moving launcher object (e.g., icons for launching launchable objects) for launchable objects to selected panels, a docking bar, etc. Multi-modal devices provide tools for managing launchable objects. However, the tools provided by a multi-modal device for managing a launchable object typically require that a user provide numerous inputs to the multi-modal device to manage the launchable object. For example, a user interacting with a touch screen of a multi-modal device may be required to make several gestures (e.g., taps, swipes, etc.) on the touch screen to locate a launcher object for a launchable object and select the launcher object for launching the launchable object. For example, several panels on a multi-modal device may need to be traversed to locate a launcher object, or several menus and sub-menus may need to be traversed to locate the launcher object. Some docking systems for docking a multi-modal device to a hardware module provide for some simplification in managing launchable objects. However, these docking systems still require some user management of the launchable objects to achieve a simplified user interface on the hardware module.